


Let Me Love You

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn





	Let Me Love You

阳光经过没有完全拉上的窗帘缝隙透入昏暗的房间.

窗帘因为风的原因被吹起来了一点飘在空中，音响里小声的播放着有情调的音乐.

林在范站在窗户隔壁看着正在帮金有谦拍照的你，又拿过你放在桌子上的手账本，看见里面夹了好多张你在旅游途中给情侣们拍下的照片.

好久没见你了心里的想念慢慢开始涌出来.

一个喜欢环游世界的摄影师和一个日程繁忙的爱豆. 

即使想在一起，现实似乎也并不允许.

可是你和林在范不约而同的保持着单身，他总会在你回韩国的时候抓紧时间跟你温存.

金有谦拍完刚出去买喝的，林在范就立马把门锁上了.

歪了歪头示意他快坐到沙发上.

你调整着相机缺无意中看到了林在范的嘴唇下巴脖子还有因为咽了咽口水而上下移动的喉结出现在镜头里.

你忍不住咬住了下唇.

庆幸着房间里的昏暗好让林在范不能完全的看到你的动作和表情.

红着脸把移开把镜头对准林在范，把照明打在他侧脸上，他的手掌反手搭在沙发靠背上看向你的镜头. 

看你拍好了林在范又把手放到你腰上拉着你往他面前靠.

你轻微扭了扭腰让他把手拿开，又重新把镜头和照明对准他，看他抬起头看着镜头，小卷毛乖乖的搭在额头上，微微张开了嘴巴然后不自觉的伸出了一点舌尖.

你沉住气把照片拍好.

“林在范你故意的”

主动地弯腰吻住了他，勾住他伸出来诱惑你的舌尖，跟着跨坐到他的大腿上双手抚摸着他的颈侧和脸颊.

林在范的手不停地在你背后游走，在你想要停下来的时候他的手却扣住了你的后脑勺，比起刚才更狠的掠夺着你嘴里的空气.

“好了好了该停了”

你拽着林在范的衣领，把额头抵在他的额头上闭着眼睛喘气.

林在范笑着抬起下巴在你唇上又印了印.

“我等了多久才等到公司把你请来给我们拍照啊摄影师大人”

整个房间里只有你和林在范两个人，可是林在范还是故意压低了声音，把嘴巴贴到你的耳廓上跟你说话.

温热的气息喷洒在你的耳廓上，你闷哼了一声忍不住拽紧了林在范的衣领.

“那么想见我吗”

“我何止想见你...”

林在范摁着你的臀部往他那边贴，又看你软下来完全没有了刚才强硬的吻他的那种感觉，攀着他的肩膀跟他撒娇.

“我们先把工作做好好不好”

“你过了把瘾爽完就翻脸不认人了？”

你听着林在范讲出来的话忍不住在他耳边笑了起来，又扯了扯他的衣摆.

“你衣服上写的”

“等一会儿我做就是了”

大家都是成年人了.

懂得分寸的.

林在范听话的松开你，整理好状态又重新舒舒服服的摆着姿势让你拍.

“好了都拍的挺不错的”

你满意的看了看照片，刚把相机放下打算走去开灯，就被心急的人从身后揽住腰，亲吻胡乱的落到你的颈侧和脸侧上.

“把我相机摔坏了你要赔的”

“赔我行不行”

林在范厚着脸皮说出来的话让你忍不住把手往后伸在他腰上掐了一把.

“我不走了”

林在范手上的动作顿了顿又马上重新动了起来，但是对于你说的话却没有回应，昏暗的房间只让你更加集中于林在范把你衣服脱掉的动作和他在你耳边的轻喘声.

心里有点慌.

“林在范我想看你的脸”

感觉到他停下动作还没反应过来就被他托抱起来，掀开挡住光线的窗帘走到里面，把你抵在玻璃窗上.

你低下头，看着阳光映在他脸上，平时不明显的痣和一点细细小小的的瑕疵都暴露在阳光下.

好真实.

也好喜欢.

你将手指插入他的发丝间揉弄.

“和我在一起吧”

林在范看着你的眼睛满是真挚的跟你说，然后看你满意的点了点头.

你用食指勾勒着他明显的唇形，又摸了摸眼皮上的两颗痣，最后忍不住的托着他的后脑勺跟他接吻，另一只手用着手指顺着他的脊骨一路往下滑.

“开始勾引我了？”

林在范把你放下来，笑着挑了挑眉看着你.

“不是你想要的吗？”

没有直接回答林在范的问题反而是直接反问他，你的手搭在他宽阔的肩膀上，贴近着他的身体重新凑过去想要吻他，林在范退后了一点点不让你亲，抓住你搭在他肩上的手臂一路往上顺，最后抓住你的手腕压在头顶.

你玩味的看着林在范，故意伸出微微张开嘴唇用舌尖扫过牙齿然后轻轻咬住舌尖.

然后看林在范眼里闪过一丝狡黠.

“你刚才答应我的？”

“Yes, daddy”


End file.
